


[APH/米英]一夜成名

by KamakuraKoiwa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamakuraKoiwa/pseuds/KamakuraKoiwa
Summary: “感想啊……”阿尔弗雷德挑了一下眉毛，露出一个较为轻松的表情，“终于从期终考试的噩梦中解脱了。前些天忙得晕头转向，我答应帮同小组的朋友提供实验数据，然后把选修课的任务交给他们了。讲什么十八世纪的欧洲艺术变迁，又是印象派又是野人派的，我实在是兴趣缺缺。”
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文/螺丝刀_Screwdriver
> 
> -暴发户富二代米X普通人艺术家英  
> -微普洪
> 
> -梗来自微博@有钱人bot  
> -富姐姐和小画家的故事

「Overnight Fame.」

他掀开印着嘻哈风格图案的帘子，跨进午夜酒吧的大门，扑面而来的热浪和空气里充满的酒精味让这位年轻人不由得微微合拢眼皮。

“哦，这可真是……”阿尔弗雷德摸了一下鼻尖，停住脚步，正在犹豫着要不要进去。  
“怎么？要打退堂鼓？”身边的银发青年爽朗地拍了拍他的肩膀，搂着女伴的腰走进酒吧，站定冲他眨眼睛。

阿尔弗雷德在后面摇头，似乎被自己幼稚的反应给逗笑，也跟着两人进去了。

在纽约这个大都市里，夜生活热闹非凡。既有时代广场那些放浪形骸的艺术家，也有百老汇里追逐梦想的年轻演员。他们迫于生计，住在拥挤的出租房里，做着最底层的体力工作，然后用剩下的零碎时间完成当天的正经事——画画或者表演。他们的娱乐方式如此简单，坚持的梦想遥远而美丽，没有人能否定这种苦中作乐的生活。

不过，这和阿尔弗雷德没有半美分关系。作为家境优渥的独生子、名牌大学的优等生，他正和两位朋友在酒吧享受着美好的夜晚。隔壁学院的基尔伯特前辈邀请他一起喝酒，同行的还有基尔的女朋友伊丽莎白，以爽朗性格闻名的漂亮女性。他们驾轻就熟地找到一间离舞台近的卡座，好方便欣赏待会儿在上面进行的助兴表演。阿尔弗雷德坐到基尔伯特和伊丽莎白的对面，愉快地吹了个口哨，放松身体向后躺去，深红色的沙发皮料立刻凹陷下去，反光的桌面玻璃映出天花板的影子。

“要两杯雨果鸡尾酒，一杯酸橙加薄荷，一杯苹果片加冰……阿尔呢？”伊丽莎白的手肘倚着桌沿，微卷的长发妩媚动人，在话语的末尾，她将目光投向表情懒散的阿尔弗雷德。

“我还是老样子吧。”双臂搭在沙发背上，阿尔弗雷德一个打挺坐直身体，对半弯着腰等待吩咐的酒保说，“劳驾，我要一杯加冰橙汁。”

闪亮的蓝眼睛和帅气的脸庞让阿尔弗雷德十分富有魅力，即使谈话的对方是男性，也乐于为这样一位态度友善的客人服务。他并非滴酒不沾，只是对于酒精类饮料毫无兴趣。在阿尔弗雷德看来，再好的酒都没有一杯冰镇可乐来得痛快，咕嘟咕嘟上涌的气泡在口腔里翻滚，正是十九岁男孩热爱的酷爽感觉。

“今天刚考完试，就被我们拉出来通宵。”基尔伯特一条腿翘在膝盖上，大大咧咧地说道，“我想问你有什么感想？”

“感想啊……”阿尔弗雷德挑了一下眉毛，露出一个较为轻松的表情，“终于从期终考试的噩梦中解脱了。前些天忙得晕头转向，我答应帮同小组的朋友提供实验数据，然后把选修课的任务交给他们了。讲什么十八世纪的欧洲艺术变迁，又是印象派又是野人派的，我实在是兴趣缺缺。”

听到这种直白的回答，基尔伯特哈哈大笑，后背抖得像筛糠一样，差点碰倒桌上的鸡尾酒。还是伊丽莎白更矜持，没有点破大男孩乱说错的“野兽派”，虽然后者表示这完全无所谓，对他来说哪个都没差。

“不懂浪漫的年轻小男孩。我像你这么大的时候，周末天天泡在音乐部——”

“和罗德里赫作对，偷藏他的钢琴谱。”伊丽莎白截断基尔伯特洋洋得意的自述，用手指去戳男朋友鼓起的脸颊。

“那是另外一回事，伊莎。”他理直气壮地辩解，握住伊丽莎白的手腕，放在自己手心摩挲，然后转头看向坐在对面的美国男孩，“别看我这样，我可是会吹长笛的哦。阿尔弗雷德你这么不懂情调，小心以后找不到女朋友。”

“其实……有过很多女孩子跟我表白。”阿尔弗雷德微微垂眼，滴酒未沾的脸颊泛起一抹淡淡的绯红。然后他抬起头来，有点不好意思地笑了，明亮动人的蓝眼睛里尽是少年的纯情：“她们都很漂亮，但是我无法对其中任何一位产生心动的感觉，所以全都婉拒掉了。比起不明不白地开始一段恋情，我还是更喜欢深思熟虑后的交往。”

“不错的发言嘛，本大爷很赞同你的想法。”基尔伯特豪爽地举起酒杯，简直叫人想起他在聚餐时喝啤酒的架势。前辈如此热情，阿尔弗雷德也很给面子地灌下大半杯橙汁，再拜托酒保为他续杯。

炫目的灯光从漆黑的筒罩中投射出来，装饰得花里胡哨的墙壁镶嵌着镜面玻璃，呈现出五彩斑斓的视觉效果。随着一阵烟雾在舞台上蔓延开，室内的光线暗了下去，震动的音响也停止了原本的喧闹。

然后那些烟雾散去，一支乐队出现在舞台中央，为首的主唱金发碧眼。他拨动红色的电吉他，握紧手中的麦克风，屏着呼吸的观众们在片刻后都沸腾了起来。

“亚瑟！亚瑟！”在场的人尖叫着喊出主唱的名字，给予回应的是他用纯熟指法拨弄出的摇滚前奏。架子鼓手情绪高涨地敲起金属制的乐器，有力的的节拍击打在每个人的耳膜上。亚瑟微闭着眼睛，身体随音乐的旋律摇摆，唱出了今天晚上的第一首歌：“There's no point in asking you'll get no reply.”

——性手枪的《Pretty Vacant》。

“这么复古的乐队？”阿尔弗雷德咧开嘴巴，露出一副惊讶的表情，和他那经过矫正的整齐牙齿。不过很快地，他的心思不会再放在这里，乐队创造的绝佳视听效果立刻占据了他的脑海。

舞台上的演出分外精彩，灯光和音响营造出狂热的氛围，而年轻主唱那副天生的好嗓子将现场的气氛推向高潮。他的声音很好听，纯正的英腔，又带点性感慵懒的鼻音，让人忍不住想录下来反复播放。

阿尔弗雷德回过头，喝了一口橙汁，冰凉的液体顺着喉咙滑下。然后他看见对面的基尔伯特和伊丽莎白站了起来，礼貌地和阿尔弗雷德打过招呼，便挤进人潮涌动的舞池。

“伊莎，我们去那边。”基尔伯特拉着女朋友的手，走出了阿尔弗雷德的视线范围。料想这两人在酒吧里玩得开，阿尔弗雷德也不用担心什么，如果对象是他那个好脾气的表哥，倒需要好好照顾了。美国男孩抬手压了压头上翘起的那撮头发，把目光落到舞台上的演出——那位主唱似乎和他一个年纪，有着大好的青春年华，肆意挥霍的激情。他喊着摇滚的台词，电吉他发出同样频率的嘶吼，整个人都在闪闪发光。

阿尔弗雷德专心地看着表演，手指无意识握紧杯身，玻璃杯壁表面结成的水滴沾湿了掌心。他突然有点想结识一位这样的朋友，哪怕是偶尔见上几面，聊聊彼此的兴趣也好。阿尔弗雷德家里的确富有，却没什么深厚积淀，买收藏品只看价格，对艺术鉴赏一窍不通。父亲觉得不能让儿子像自己一样没有审美，总想让他受点艺术的熏陶，可是阿尔弗雷德并不买账，领了美术展的门票又逃跑，听音乐会还睡觉。嘴上答应着好好好，实际也做出了行动，但是本能地没有兴趣，心里排斥得很。现在，阿尔弗雷德仅仅是被亚瑟这个人所吸引，想要了解的愿望也只出现在他本人身上。没有我阿尔弗雷德交不到的朋友——实干派的美国男孩握紧拳头，暗自下定决心，然后在演唱结束时离开座位，在门口堵住了背着双肩吉他包正准备乘地铁回家的亚瑟。

“嗨，你好！”他自来熟地打着招呼，全然不知对方已经处于警惕之中。

“抱歉，我不认识你。”英国青年对阿尔弗雷德的示好十分抗拒，淡漠的回答将人拒之千里。

可是阿尔弗雷德仍没有放弃——

“我叫阿尔弗雷德，现在你就认识啦。”他朝亚瑟伸出手，开朗又友好地说，“你今天的表演超棒，我在台下都看呆了！复古摇滚范儿，so cooool！”

略显稚嫩的脸庞，发自内心的赞叹，亚瑟看他确实没在打什么坏主意，松了口气，于是换了副真诚但是客套的口吻感谢自家粉丝的支持：“很高兴能得到你的赞赏，非常感谢你的支持，我会牢牢记在心里。不过我现在得回家休息了，希望阿尔弗雷德先生原谅我的失陪。”

亚瑟礼貌地点头一下，主动中断对话，掩饰不住的倦意从眼睛里透露出来。他抓着磨损得有些发旧的背包肩带，步履匆匆地离开这个令他不自在的地方。走了一小段距离，亚瑟停下脚步，再次回头：“如果是搭讪的话，我有女朋友了。”

“嗯？”对上阿尔弗雷德略显惊愕的表情，亚瑟神色自若，头也不回地走远了。只留美国男孩尴尬地伫在原地，追上去反驳也不是，就这样默认也不是，碰一鼻子灰，不知道要怎么办才好。

不过从那以后，阿尔弗雷德去酒吧的次数多了起来。一方面是为了使自己表现得像个成年人，尽管他只有十九岁，可是这个年纪的男孩子们普遍好胜心作祟，不愿被同伴嘲笑成规规矩矩的好学生；另一方面是为了多听几次亚瑟的演唱，这位纤瘦的英国青年有着迷人的歌喉，而没有年轻人会拒绝摇滚音乐带来的快乐。一来二去，成为酒吧常客的阿尔弗雷德在亚瑟面前混了脸熟，接触的机会也逐渐增多。

这天表演结束，亚瑟在后台收拾自己的乐器和背包，一位打扮潮流的黑人男性挤进房间。他的身材高大魁梧，厚厚的嘴唇穿着两枚唇钉，看起来凶恶又霸道。然而与外表相反，詹姆斯·杰斐逊（是的，他是亚瑟工作酒吧的经理）其实性格非常温和，很照顾这些为梦想打拼的年轻人。他用大手拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀，满意地冲他比起大拇指：“太棒了伙计！你的今天演出真是精彩，台下的观众甚至感动到流泪。好好干下去，你会成功的。”

“你说笑了，詹姆斯。”亚瑟弯了弯眉梢，绿眼睛里盛着小小的遗憾，“我本来就不打算长久地干下去，只是迫于生计，赚一点钱养活自己。”

“别这么说嘛，你的粉丝可是期待得不得了。”詹姆斯爽朗地笑起来，朝亚瑟努努嘴，示意门口还有个人等着。亚瑟有点意外地探头，发现那人正是阿尔弗雷德，后者腼腆地笑了一下，说：“要去吃饭吗？我请客。”

“却之不恭。”亚瑟今天心情好，于是一边埋头收拾东西，一边答应了阿尔弗雷德的邀请。他熟练地拉上背包最外层的拉链，把靠吃饭的行头装好，随后抬起头来冲站在门口的美国男孩打招呼：“好了，我们走吧。”

他们去了纽约市最好的牛排餐厅之一——Sparks Steakhouse。为了表达诚意，阿尔弗雷德把菜单递到亚瑟手上，自己都没看一眼。餐厅内放着舒缓的音乐，旋律流动在暖色灯光里，挑起一丝美味的喜悦。窗外的城市华灯初上，有匆匆路过的白领职员，也有跑跑跳跳走在父母跟前的金发小女孩，热闹繁华的街景与室内的两人仅隔着一块玻璃。阿尔弗雷德看到亚瑟的眉毛轻轻皱了一下，他刚翻完整本菜单，手指插在其中一页，随后矜持地打开那页，点了一份煎牛排和白葡萄酒。

“这里最好的牛排是顶级西冷。”阿尔弗雷德没做多想，直接脱口而出。虽然亚瑟手头不甚宽裕，但这回是自己请客，对方不用考虑钱的问题，所以阿尔弗雷德也没多大心理压力。

“不用了，我就点这些。”亚瑟礼貌地回绝了男孩的提议，一副不容置喙的样子，把菜单推到阿尔弗雷德面前。后者识趣地噤声，不敢多问一句不恰当的话，专心翻看起那本用牛皮纸做成的菜单。

“那我要一份顶级西冷牛排配黑胡椒汁，三分熟，蒜香柠檬水煮虾，法式羊酪汁配烤面包，大份薯条和桃红起泡酒。”阿尔弗雷德平静地报出一连串菜名，仿佛这很平常似的。身穿小马甲系着红领结的侍者半弯着腰，耐心记录好两人的点餐，说了句“稍后”就往后厨走去。

等侍者走了，亚瑟才用不可置信的目光打量着眼前的男孩，而阿尔弗雷德觉得这十分正常。

“你吃得完吗？”  
“我饭量挺大的。”

话题的开头有点尴尬，不过话匣子一开，他们的谈话便能顺利地进行下去。空气里流淌着红酒的醇香和现烤甜点的味道，营造出一种轻松的聊天氛围。凝固的空气逐渐松动，阿尔弗雷德再次对亚瑟展露出友好的微笑。这种眼神在社会里可不多见，纯粹的、阳光的，只有校园里的学生才会毫无保留。

“亚瑟你是英国人吗？”  
“当然。你有什么疑惑的地方吗？”

“没……我是想说，那一口流利的英腔很好听。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”

亚瑟垂下眼睛的时候特别好看，剥离了摇滚青年的硬壳和刻意筑起的防线，剩下的只是从精致五官中流露出的温柔气质。金色睫毛微卷着，为碧绿的眼睛遮挡雨水，像是覆盖在森林湖水面上的阳光。他的皮肤十分白皙，有干净漂亮的手和修剪整齐的指甲，在翻看菜单的时候，阿尔弗雷德便被此吸引走了注意力。

“你是本地的大学生吧？看样子很像。”  
“具体在哪些方面？”

“说话的语气，和人打交道的方式，还有……你的眼睛很有神采。”  
“啊哈，真是令人愉快的说法。”

美国男孩忍不住笑了起来，肩膀细细地抖动着。他今天没戴眼镜，一双明亮的蓝眼睛含着笑意，冷色虹膜上盛满着热情洋溢。正是十九岁的年纪，刚刚褪去年少青涩的阿尔弗雷德非常有活力，一半是成熟，一半是稚嫩，这样的气质让亚瑟对他生出几分好感。

侍者把盛放牛排的瓷盘端上桌，烹调得当的肉类和口感新鲜的时蔬搭配在一起，卖相分外诱人。蒜香柠檬水煮虾，法式羊酪汁配烤面包，大份薯条、白葡萄酒和桃红起泡酒也陆续呈上。身着工作制服的侍者们微微鞠躬，示意菜品已经上齐，然后礼貌地退下：“请两位慢用。”

对着满桌的佳肴和美酒，这个时候才坐在晚饭餐桌前的阿尔弗雷德早已有些饥饿。他拿起刀叉，一脸干劲十足，在向亚瑟发出“开动”的口号后，老实地接受了自己那只胃提出的请求。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男孩轻轻地摇着头，沉浸在泰勒·斯威夫特曼妙的嗓音中。他想起蔚蓝的大海，爽烈的酒水，还想起了今天见到的亚瑟·柯克兰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文/螺丝刀_Screwdriver
> 
> -暴发户富二代米X普通人艺术家英  
> -微普洪
> 
> -梗来自微博@有钱人bot  
> -富姐姐和小画家的故事

「Overnight Fame.」

“这家店的柠檬水煮虾味道很棒，你也尝尝。”阿尔弗雷德费劲地咽下口中的食物，向亚瑟推销起自己喜爱的那道菜，表情真诚，两眼放光。

相比起阿尔弗雷德的狼吞虎咽，亚瑟自己也好不到哪里去。他也饿坏了，演出前随便抓了一块三明治充饥，到现在没剩下多少饱腹感。只是因为在公开场合，碍于体面，他的吃相更讲究一点。

“谢谢你。”看到阿尔弗雷德热情的样子，亚瑟禁不住笑了一下，目光变得柔软起来。接受了对方的提议，他拿起一只龙虾，端详片刻后剥皮去头。

这顿饭的滋味不错，不管是煎牛排还是水煮虾，比他平时为省钱买的快餐好多了。肚子不再饿得难受，亚瑟小口小口地吃着东西，余光扫向阿尔弗雷德。金发的美国男孩正有滋有味地嚼着他的烤面包，看上去十分快活。能无忧无虑地生活真是好，亚瑟暗自捏紧了拳头，又突然松开——算了，每个人都有属于自己的前途，没必要为命运的不公气馁。他要是那种患得患失的性格，就不至于能走到今天——

“这个月的房租可以迟点交吗？”  
“对不起，经理。我人有点感冒，嗓子发炎了，但是还能唱，不用麻烦别人来替。”  
“中份汉堡配薯条可乐，就这么多，不要别的。”

因为囊中羞涩，所以每件事情都得斤斤计较。最初放不下面子觉得难堪，到后来成了常态便也习惯。区区金钱，有什么大不了的呢？这座城市容纳着八百多万人口，既有账户里躺着金矿一口气花掉千万美元不手软的人，也有亚瑟那样一边打工一边追梦，用日结薪水勉强维持生活的人。品尝过的苦涩早已被时间冲淡，就算每天还在应付琐碎的日常，那味道也抵不过一杯不加糖的咖啡，后者还有提神的作用。

“所以说，你经常来这里吃东西吗？”  
“只有过几次，都是和学校里的朋友聚餐，虽然来的次数不多，但这家店的菜品种类和装修风格深得我心。”

他对自己的大学生活侃侃而谈，什么参加ACM比赛通宵达旦，最后在酒店的地板上睡着啦，闲暇时候去天文社看星星，欣赏它们从亿万年之外发出的微弱光芒，枪花乐队的演唱会在拉斯维加斯举行，和好友们坐着飞机横跨整个美国的他在现场激动地拍下第一张照片。

那些都是亚瑟未曾经历过的人生。现年二十三岁的英国人在高中毕业后就参加了工作，在攒下一笔路费和生活费后，跌跌撞撞来到纽约。房子是租的，斑驳掉漆的墙壁散发着一股霉味，得整日地开窗通风才会好上一些。白天洗衣服做饭打扫卫生，剩下的时间用来画画，晚上卡着时间去酒吧驻唱，赚够那点微薄的生活费。

他喜欢房子二层的小阁楼，被老旧的屋顶压着，矮矮窄窄，却是一方自由的天地。 削尖的铅笔、各色颜料和发白的素描纸，这些都是亚瑟省吃俭用买来的画材，整齐规矩地堆放在角落里。阁楼靠窗的那侧开着一扇窗，坐在旁边，能将黎明的色彩和晚霞的风光尽收眼底——这也是亚瑟当时选择租下它的理由。搬一个小凳子，架起一块画板，一笔一笔地勾勒、上色，反复地修改、雕琢，好像这样便能离自己的梦想更近一步。

“你以后想做什么？”亚瑟轻轻摇晃着酒杯，另一只手托腮。  
“我啊……其实我也不是很清楚，”阿尔弗雷德舒坦地靠在沙发上，视线望向头顶前方的灯，眼神有些迷离，“可能是听我老爹的安排继续读商科，毕业后去他的公司工作，也可能自立门户创办个报纸什么的，或者环游世界在ins上当个旅游博主，听上去都不赖。”

“走一步看一步吧。”他干脆地说道，“谁知道未来会遇上什么事情——意外之喜？飞来横祸？这都有可能发生。在我找到真正热爱的事物之前，一切都有尝试的价值。”  
“对了，你要是遇到困难，第一时间来找我。”

不是迷惘，也不是混日子，阿尔弗雷德只是单纯地观望着未来，并且从未停下前进的脚步。他有足够的时间和耐心去寻找一个答案，也有足够的资本供他挥霍。自身的天分不错，家庭和社会都对他寄予厚望，这种人的未来想必辉煌而多彩。相比之下，亚瑟在物质方面输了一大截，却在很早以前就明白自己想要什么。很难说究竟谁的情况更好，但毫无疑问他们的人生开始产生交集，并朝着越来越好的方向发展。

“那么我能和你成为朋友吗？”结完账出门，亚瑟再次对上阿尔弗雷德那张笑嘻嘻的脸。  
“我们已经是了。”他耸了耸肩膀上的背包，走在男孩前面，步履轻快。

没有人看到亚瑟此刻的表情，他努力绷着脸，眼睛中透露出喜悦，同时掺杂了一丝悲伤。从没有人像这样关心他，想和他成为朋友，甚至是挚友，哪怕最初的原因是他歌唱得好听。在遥远的异国他乡，阿尔弗雷德的热情就像冬日里的一团火，温暖了亚瑟那颗被迫麻木的心。街道两旁的路灯亮着，向周围扩散出一圈橘黄的光晕，也落到亚瑟的手心里。英国青年吸了吸鼻子，抑制住内心涌起的酸涩感觉，然后迅速调整状态，回过头，对着阿尔弗雷德露出一个明亮的笑容。

“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德，今天我很开心。”和画作得到认可时的快乐不同，但两者都令人开心。  
“别那么见外，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德双手插兜，爽朗地说，“大家平时都叫我‘阿尔’，你也可以这样喊我。”  
“好啊，阿尔。”漂亮的绿眼睛含着笑意。

他们走到街角的路牌下，挥手分别。亚瑟得赶晚班地铁，而阿尔弗雷德准备打车回学校。

他在校外租了房子，一间布置简单的两居室，卧室橱窗里摆满他喜爱的超级英雄模型。平时没课或者周末的时候，阿尔弗雷德会舒舒服服地回家待着。但明天一早还有课，书本和资料都在宿舍，人留在学校要方便得多。

美国男孩坐在出租车后排，车窗落下一半，斑斓的城市夜景在视野里飞逝。霓虹灯和路灯的光黏不住玻璃，在快速行驶中被拉扯成丝。阿尔弗雷德从裤兜里掏出缠成一团的耳机线，接上ipod，开始播放音乐。他连摁两下按钮，听到小女孩用稚嫩的声音喊着：“Gorgeous.”

似乎是一首符合当下心情的歌曲。阿尔弗雷德会心一笑，然后松开手指。头靠椅背闭目养神。

“You should take it as a compliment  
你该把这当做一种称赞  
that I got drunk and make fun of the way you talk  
我在你面前喝醉后，酩酊中取笑你讲话的方式  
You should think about the consequence  
你真该想想你  
of your magnetic field being a little too strong  
你散发出来的磁场有点强的后果”

男孩轻轻地摇着头，沉浸在泰勒·斯威夫特曼妙的嗓音中。他想起蔚蓝的大海，爽烈的酒水，还想起了今天见到的亚瑟·柯克兰。

“亚瑟——”阿尔弗雷德一字一顿地念着这个名字，若有所思地睁开了眼睛。

时间不早，等他回到学校已经将近半夜，一过宵禁宿舍的门就会关上。阿尔弗雷德诚恳地向保安说明情况，做了登记就被放进来了。他的室友们都在，克里斯正不亦乐乎地刷着YouTube，而鲍勃和弗兰克正小声交谈着什么。阿尔弗雷德把外套搭在椅背上，蹑手蹑脚地走过去，手肘压在两人肩上，问：“在聊什么有趣的，我的好朋友们？”

当事人还没回答，克里斯在旁边出声：“他们在谈论鲍勃的女朋友珍妮弗。她的生日快到了，鲍勃不知道送什么礼物，正发愁呢。”

“你只在旁边看视频，又不帮忙想办法，还好意思说我。”鲍勃侧过头，嫌弃地回击室友的调侃。  
“阿尔回来了，要不你问问他？”克里斯指指他身旁的阿尔弗雷德，十分真诚地建议道。

“别逗了，他能有什么好主意。”虽然阿尔弗雷德是个乐于助人的好男孩没错，可他在感情方面毫无经验也是真的。鲍勃连连摆手，婉拒了这个无用的提议。

宿舍里安静下来，大家都陷入了沉思。只有钟表转动的声音，嘀嗒嘀嗒，像小锤子敲在人的心上。

“呃……口红？眼影盘？最近不是有个什么Jeffree Star Blue Blood挺火的吗？”常年混迹于社交平台的克里斯建议道。  
“她已经有那个了。”鲍勃遗憾地摇头，“而且我想送点有新意的礼物。”

“或许我有办法。”阿尔弗雷德小声地自言自语，连自己也没注意到为什么会这样想。他的第一反应是问问亚瑟，这位英国人长相标致，说话不急不慢，很有教养，看起来像是体贴的类型。而且他不是有女朋友吗？肯定对情侣间的事情十分了解。

“现在离你女朋友的生日还有多久？”  
“一周。”

很好，这完全来得及。后天晚上有空，就去亚瑟驻唱的酒吧，顺便问问他的意见，帮鲍勃解决送礼物的事情。可惜自己和他交情不深，只有过几次接触，并没有留下彼此的手机号码。所以阿尔弗雷德只能去他们认识的地方，等待一次碰面。酒吧，他想都不用想，也只有这一个选择了。

在忙碌中度过了两天，阿尔弗雷德再次打车抵达熟悉的地方。他像往常一样掀开酒吧的门帘，探头朝里面打量，却没有看到那个拥有砂金头发的青年。夜晚的空气有些燥热，酒吧里闹哄哄的，弥漫的酒气和碰杯的脆响将人的理智搅散又集中。他屏住呼吸，大胆地拨开人群，向舞台后边走去。黑人经理詹姆斯看见了他，他冲阿尔弗雷德挥手，口型和声音都是一样：“亚瑟今天没在。”  
“他怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德终于挤到人群边缘，走到詹姆斯跟前。

按理说，像亚瑟这种驻唱歌手，没有固定的工作，又在纽约租房度日，酒吧兼职带来的收入对他来说不是一笔小数目，没道理放着赚钱的机会不管。应该是遇上什么麻烦事了，阿尔弗雷德想。他有点焦急地抓了抓脑袋，一撮头发翘了起来，原本神采熠熠的蓝眼睛里带了几分担忧。

“说是家里有事要解决，我也没多问。”詹姆斯架起胳膊，操着一口流利的纽约腔，“你要去找他吗？”  
“啊，是的……我有事找他。你有办法联系上吗，如果能帮我找到他，真是感激不尽。”

“亚瑟的号码……”詹姆斯滑动屏幕，轻快熟练地翻到英国人的名字，将电话号展示给阿尔弗雷德。A字母开头的名字好找，就是不知道他本人是否一样。

男孩毫不犹豫地拨出电话，等听筒里的“嘟嘟”声响起，他才感到紧张。贸然联系会不会太失礼？像亚瑟那种谨慎的性格，会不会拒绝接听一个陌生电话？

亚瑟没有挂断他的电话，阿尔弗雷德在心里吹了个口哨。

然而对方也没有接听。直到听筒里的提示音消失，电话自动挂断，亚瑟也没有对这通电话做出任何回应。

一种不妙的预感涌上心头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记
> 
> 我炸个尸。  
> 写文果然要多看多练，现在手感比1-2年前好很多。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记
> 
> 讲真，最近心态有点炸。
> 
> A圈，短篇平均5-6k，多的1-2w，我心态还好。B圈那几位太可怕了，短篇轻松破万，一发完结，连载几乎天天更，我心态就有点炸。然后最近重温自己喜欢的文，80w长篇的神仙之作，我已经想开了，完全不在一个级别，难受的感觉都没有。
> 
> 眼高手低，不过如此。
> 
> 这篇预计字数1w+ ，现在才写了4k就想发，开个上中下，感觉自己就像在混更一样。如果写长篇连载，一章4k我觉得行，但短篇真的……短时间内没法写完它，不发又觉得憋得难受。
> 
> 发吧发吧，没什么大不了，贪恋虚荣算什么本事，做自己才是真正的快乐。


End file.
